Wonderbolts Academy/Gallery
Prologue Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png|Mane Six having a picnic Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png|Lovable, bouncy Pinkie Pie. Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png|All the ponies are waiting beside Rainbow Dash's mailbox? Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie has an anxious look on her face. That's not common of her. Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png|Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png|Everypony's eyes on the Pie. Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png|Turning around for another round. Eh? Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie just can't wait Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png|There's no helping it. The mail always ends up being late whenever they fire Derpy. Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png|Why are you even worrying? You're not the one who's going. Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png|Pinkie is anxious to know whether Rainbow Dash got in or not. Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png|I'm not nervous. Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png|True dat! Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png|Nopony is ever-so more confident than Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png|She knows she'll make the Wonderbolts. Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png|Pinkie displaying reality of situations? No wai! Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png|Pink fear dominates! Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png|I'm telling you Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png|It's in the bag Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png|This is Pinkie's serious face. Applejack biting apple S3E7.png|Applejack eating an apple. Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png|RD is Best Flyer! Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png|''whoosh'' Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png|Don't lose yer hat now Applejack. Rainbow Dash 'In Ponyville?' S3E7.png|How could I not get invited to the Wonderbolts Academy. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud S3E7.png|I can craft Clouds. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 2 S3E7.png|In style. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 3 S3E7.png|10 seconds flat. Rainbow Dash about to go down cloud slide S3E7.png|No problem. Rainbow descending down slide S3E7.png|Rainbow's cloud slide Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Rainbow 'On the first day' S3E7.png Rainbow bumping into mail pony S3E7.png|*Donk* Rainbow looking up at mail pony S3E7.png|Huh? Mail pony from Dash's point of view S3E7.png Mail pony holding out letter S3E7.png|Letter for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow snatching letter S3E7.png Rainbow happy while holding the letter S3E7.png Rainbow biting letter S3E7.png Rainbow tearing the letter S3E7.png Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow surprised while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow disappointed while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'I didn't get in' S3E7.png|I didn't make it. Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png|Le gasp! Rainbow sad look reading the letter S3E7.png|Pause for dramatic effect... Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png|TROLOLOLOL! Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'You guys are so gullible' S3E7.png|You guys are so gullible! Rainbow 'Like I wasn't gonna get in' S3E7.png Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png|Pinkie, attack! Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png|Do a barrel roll! Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie hugging tightly. Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png|Pinkie teases the shippers Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png|Pinkie practicing her level 3 super from Fighting is Magic Pinkie hugging RD S3E07.png Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png|A little too tight Pinkie. Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png|I kinda need to get going... Pinkie makes RD go Derp S3E07.png|Pinkie's hug of death Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png|Okay! Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png|I'm done! Rainbow feeling her back S3E7.png|Ow...that hurt... Rainbow 'Sooner I get there' S3E7.png Rainbow flies circularly in the air S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get to show my stuff' S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash is super confident in herself. Rainbow beginning to fly downwards S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png|Ship tease, ship tease everywhere Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Rainbow braking while talking S3E7.png Rainbow 'See you guys in a week!' S3E7.png|Off to become Top Feather! Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png|''See ya in a week, Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png|Rainbow dashing off to the Wonderbolt Academy. Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie worried about Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Pinkie's big megaphone S3E7.png|Here we go... Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|"Don't forget to write!!!!" Pinkie after shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|A few more decibels, and we can add it to our list of WMDs. Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png|"Do you think she heard me?" Arriving at the Academy Rainbow flying S3E07.png|Just causally flying around. No big. The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png|The Wonderbolt Academy. Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png|This is all so amazing. Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png|Soldiers of the arial space. Pegasi flying S3E07.png|And they take off for their vetran training. Rainbow looks up S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash looks around the Academy. Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png|Stay in formation! Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|What are these credits doing here? Pegasus doing a pull up S3E07.png|''"Do you even lift?!'' Midnight Strike flying through rings S3E07.png|Midnight Strike's first appearance. Midnight Strike flying S03E07.png Rainbow sees Lightning Strike flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Red flag waving S3E07.png|The meeting place for the trainees. Pegasi talking S3E07.png|That's right - Snowflake is in training to be a Wonderbolt. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png|Attention! Spitfire walking S3E07.png|In comes the Drill Master. Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png|Is this the same Spitfire from The Best Night Ever? Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png|"No ma'am!" Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Snowflake looking S3E07.png|Not as tough as he looks... Snowflake making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png|Spitfire is sizing up Snowflake. Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png|''"You're so ugly, you could be a modern art masterpiece!"'' Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png|"You'll probably quit after the first day!" Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png|"No ma'am, I never quit ma'am" Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"Bet you couldn't fly past the first flag post!" Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me ma'am!" Note: Don't ever try this with a real drill instructor Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|"What was that?" Rainbow looks at her left S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me show you what I've got, ma'am" Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png|One pony mouths off, the whole team suffers. Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png|Now!!! Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Rainbow and Lightning Dust zooming by Cloudchaser Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Rainbow and lightning contrails Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Cloudchaser to me or to her S3E7.png|Is she talking to me or to her?? Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png|Rainbow is winking at Lightning Dust! Mmm... Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png|Evenly matched. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png|You're on! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png|Double Rainbow Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is ahead! Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png|Now Lightning Dust! Rainbow Dash racing S3E07.png|...Now, they're tied. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png|Twin Warriors Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png|Spitfire yelling (she does that a lot in this episode) Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png|"not bad, for a couple of newbies." Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png|"Name's Lightning Dust" Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png|"Rainbow Dash." Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. Rainbow 'Definitely' S3E07.png|Definitely. Checking the mailbox Pinkie looks inside the mailbox S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed seeing there's no mail S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the mailbox again S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed again S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 2 S3E07.png|Happy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png|Sad Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png|I can see where this is going. Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png|Why don't we go over to Twilight's? Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png|At least, she's giving it some thought. Pinkie thinking S3E07.png|....And, some more thought. Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png|Ooh, why not! Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png|Even though she agreed to it, she still seems uncertain. Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png|Wait! Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png|What if... Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png|The letter comes while I'm not here?! Pinkie walking towards the mailbox S3E07.png|Than,Rainbow Dash will probably be worried when I don't write back! Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png|I need to stay by the mailbox's side. Applejack looking S3E07.png|Huh? Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie "she might worry it got lost" S3E07.png Pinkie "if she's worrying about her letter" S3E07.png Pinkie "she'll be distracted" S3E07.png Pinkie "she won't do well at the academy" S3E07.png Pinkie's worries get out of control S3E07.png Pinkie "if she gets kicked out" S3E07.png Pinkie "they'll never invite her to be a Wonderbolt" S3E07.png Pinkie "all her dreams will be crushed!" S3E07.png|I can't wait any longer! Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png|I am going to blow! Applejack worried about Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie Pie "it'll be all my fault" S3E07.png Pinkie Pie beyond worried S3E07.png Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Pinkie smiling S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png|Suit yourself Pinkie. Pinkie looks inside the mailbox 3 S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 4 S3E07.png|over... Pinkie depressed 2 S3E07.png|...and over again... The Dizzitron Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png|The Rainbow Factory is in the background... Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png|Behold the Dizzatron Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png|Kinda worried Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png|Get up there NOW! Pink Pegasus inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png A pony about to be launched of the Dizzitron S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being spinned S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being released S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning S3E07.png Pink Pegasus flying in a circular motion S3E07.png Pink Pegasus lands on the runway S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning on the runway S3E07.png|"Safe" landing Pink Pegasus's eyes spinning S3E07.png Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png|Cares more about the time than the saftey of her student Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|Poor mare being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png|Rainbow and Lightning want to go next. Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|Looks like I'm up next. Rainbow inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow being spinned by the Dizzitron S3E07.png Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png Rainbow being released S3E07.png Rainbow Dash spinning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow with a determined face S3E07.png Rainbow flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png|Permission to try the nausea machine at the No Lunch Ever Again setting, ma'am? Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Evil grin Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Lightning being spinned S3E07.png Stallion pulls lever S3E07.png Meter points at picture of tortoise S3E07.png|Slow speed Meter points at picture of a rabbit S3E07.png|Medium speed Meter points at picture of skull with wings S3E07.png|Turn it up to skull with wings and lightning bolts Stallion looks up S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.png| Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Hope she didn't break anything. Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png|... But they're too cool to care for long Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png|Staring deep into Lightning Dust's eyes... Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png|They don't look too happy Talking to RD S3E07.PNG Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|Hoof bump! Becoming a wingpony Everypony checking the list S3E7.png|Everypony checking the list. Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Rainbow asking which one of these lucky gals is her wingpony. Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|Cloudchaser looks like she wants to giggle. Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|"You might want to check the wall." Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png|Giggle. Giggle. Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Talk about a rough excuse me. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|Total disbelief. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png|This isn't what Rainbow wanted. Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash and her new wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Putting on a forced smile. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png|Why! Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png|Pony version of sign with an X Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png|Signing Autographs. What a job! Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png|So that's what horse shoes are used for... Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png|Me? a wing pony? Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|An impressive imitation of Gendo Ikari and Mr. Burns. Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png|Excellent... Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Flag hunt Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Lightning Dust looking at her badge S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust brief look at each other S3E7.png Lightning Dust showing Rainbow her badge S3E7.png|Look mine is gold. Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png|Hey not bad...not bad. Rainbow and Lightning Dust ready for flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3E07.png|"Red" A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png|"And blue" Spitfire 'Whoever finds the most flags' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Of the opposing team's colors, wins' S3E7.png S3E07 teams say wahoo.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake flying together S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming around the bend S3E7.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Rainbow flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow follows Lightning S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.png Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow stops 2 S3E07.png Rainbow follows Lightning 2 S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Red flag S3E7.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust head for the flag S3E07.png Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash slowing down S3E7.png Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash trying to get around Lightning S3E7.png S3E07 Rainbow Dash worried about dive.png|I can't see! Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png|Rainbow just can't see. Lightning going down S3E07.png Lightning Dust going between 2 logs S3E7.png|Smoothly down into the ravine! Rainbow Dash going between 2 logs S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash clips her wing on the log. Rainbow Dash hurting herself while going between 2 logs S3E7.png|That must have hurt. Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying after Lightning Dust with her injury S3E07.png Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png S3E07 found the first flag.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! Rainbow Dash's injured wing S3E7.png|Injured wing S3E7 Rainbow Dash wincing.png|Ow... Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Rainbow with an injured wing S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png Rainbow Dash feeling gaze S3E7.png|Feeling Spitfire's serious gaze. Rainbow Dash flying with her injured wing S3E7.png The sending of the care package Pinkie sleeping S3E07.png Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|*Gasp!* Pinkie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png|No I must check on the mailbox, I won't give up. Pinkie closes the mailbox S3E07.png|Ninety-five hours of wait on the wall...Ninety-five hours of wait... Pinkie is depressed S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Everypony checking on a distraught Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Rarity's and Fluttershy's faces make everything cuter. Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png|Where did you come from!? We were just watching you over there! Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie apparently took a lesson from http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Dio_Brando Dio Brando... Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png|Back to normal business Pinkie. Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Pinkie 'I never heard of a Pinkie Pie' S3E07.png Pinkie on the mailbox S3E07.png Twilight 'Well if you're so worried' S3E07.png Twilight 'then why don't you send her a letter first' S3E07.png Pinkie 'Of course!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'That's a great idea!' S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief for everyone. Pinkie 'I got an even better idea!' S3E07.png Twilight no words S3E7.png|No words from Twilight. Pinkie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png|Pinkie appearing inside the mailbox Pinkie leaving the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'come on, let's face it' S3E07.png Pinkie 'maybe it'll jog her memory somehow' S3E07.png Twilight 'I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers' S3E07.png Pinkie 'A care package it is!' S3E07.png Pinkie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png|Finally...phew. Twilight no please no S3E7.png|No please, no! Pinkie 'That won't work at all!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why not' S3E07.png Pinkie 'what if the package gets lost in the mail' S3E07.png Pinkie 'What if somepony else gets the package' S3E07.png AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|AJ looking annoyed to the fans. Pinkie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png|You people are lucky that you don't have to put up with this 24/7 Pinkie 'and she forgot them!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Is anypony else followin' this' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Good to see that Pinkie is smiling at least. Pinkie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|"I wouldn't mind a little trip." Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Looks like everypony is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell us all why we put up with this!? Obstacle course View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Who wants a flugelhorn? Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Spitfire doesn't. Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png The machines making clouds S3E7.png Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png|Ooooh Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png|Steampunk-ish...thingy Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|That wink is not a good sign. S3E07 - Spitfire Cutiemark.png Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Snowflake going past the ring S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake about to hit cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Rainbow sees Cloudchaser and Yeah Pegasus crash into a cloud. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Lightning Dust doesn't seem to care. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Talk about an unsubtle expression. Second obstacle S3E7.png Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Brakes! Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not very pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|"Doesn't matter!" Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|"We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind." Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png S3E07_-_Rough_Turbulence.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|Hearing more of Lightning's woes. Rainbow Dash the light S3E7.png|Look at the light! S3E07_-_Final_Segment_Approaching.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" S3E07_-_Mid-Air_Incursion.png S3E7_6_pegasus_pile-up.png|A 6 Pegasus pile-up. Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png S3E07_-_Thatch_Weaving.png S3E07_-_Final_Approach.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow their descent. S3E07_-_Landing_Finish.png|Flare! Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Ok we're here. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png|"Not bad!" Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png S3E07_-_Stranded_Cadets.png S3E7 Spitfire checking on the other teams.png Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|A little guilt in Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png|"Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early" S3E07_-_You're_Dismissed_to_the_Mess_Hall.png|...said no drill instructor ever Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07_-_Animation_Error_RD_Upper_Mane.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07_-_RD_Salutes_Spitfire.png Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png|Looking over shoulder. Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow Dash removing gogglesS3E7.png|Rainbow Dash removing her goggles. Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Rainbow hears Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow feeling wrong S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png Rainbow looks behind her S3E07.png Rainbow walking away S3E07.png Cloud busting S3E07 - Standing By.png S3E07 - Begin Test 5.png S3E07 - Scramble.png|Go! Go! Go! S3E07 - Lift Off.png S3E07 - Split Up.png S3E07 - Split Up 2.png S3E07 - Bustin 1.png S3E07 - Bustin 2.png S3E07 - Bustin 3.png|Karate Chop! S3E07 - Bustin 4.png|NINJA KICK! HYAH! S3E07 - Bustin 5.png|I'll bring up the rear! S3E07 - Scorekeeping.png S3E7_ Snowbalkl eating a cloud.PNG S3E07 - YEAHHHHH.png|YEEEEEEAH! S3E07 - Bustin 6.png|Flyin' in style. S3E07 - Bustin 7.png|Cutting through like nopony's business. S3E07 - Bustin 8.png|Pony Pinball S3E07 - Got an Idea.png S3E07 - What You Say.png Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|What competition? S3E7_the_other_teams_cloud_busting.png|Nom S3E07 - RD Thinking.png Rainbow Dash giving in S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash, why you give in to peer pressure. Rainbow Dash I'm in S3E7.png|"I'm in!" S3E7_ Making the Tornado.PNG Lightning Dust and Dashie make a twister S3E7.png|The twister Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.png S3E7_ Going to fail.PNG Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Losing control. S3E7_ Can't make it.PNG LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png|I can't control it! S3E7_ Taking over.PNG S3E7_ Out of control.PNG S3E07_-_What_have_we_done.png S3E7_ Record Pony.PNG S3E07_-_Twister_Alert.png|Danger Close! S3E07_-_Balloon_Emerging.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Pinkie sure looks really adorable with the face she's making. S3E07_-_INCOMING.png The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png|The twister catches the mane 5 Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Twilight has a funny looking expression but the current situation will beg to differ. S3E07_-_Brace_for_Impact.png The rescue S3E7 Rainbow Dash having a heart attack.png|Rainbow Dash's heart is attacking her. S3E07_-_Imminent_Disaster_Unfolding.png S3E7 Rainbow Dash freaking out.png|"Noooo!!" S3E07_-_Shocked_Cadets.png|Oh the humanity and all the passengers! S3E07_-_Dash_to_the_Rescue.png|Someone should tell Fluttershy that she's a Pegasus. S3E07_-_RD_Tunnel_Dive.png|I'll shortcut through the mountain! Rainbow Dash flying after her falling friends S3E7.png S3E07_-_RD_Intercept_Course.png S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_1.png|Clouds don't fail me now! S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_2.png|Gotta hurry! Rainbow making a cushion for her friends to land on S3E7.png Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity falling S3E7.PNG Landing on the cloud from falling S3E7.png Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Nothing is softer than a cloud. S3E07_-_Sprung_to_Safety.png S3E07 - Animation Error No Uniform.png S3E07_-_We're_Falling_Up.png|We're falling up now! Wait... up!? S3E07_-_Don't_Forget_the_Package.png|You're all okay now. Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png|Rarity collecting herself. S3E7 deformed Rarity 1.png|''OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!'' S3E7 deformed Rarity 2.png|I think I'm gonna be sick. Rarity_looks_at_Thunderlane_S3E7.png|Why, Rarity! What's a pretty girl like yourself doing in such an ugly part of the weather? Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Feeling very grateful, for starters. S3E07 - Fluttershy and Chaser meet again.png|Wait... S3E07 - Oh I Forgot.png|Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot that I can fly... S3E07 - Great Save There.png S3E07 - Touching Down.png S3E07 - Thanks for Saving Us.png S3E07 - Is Everypony Ok.png S3E07 - Safe and Reunited.png|We're just fine, Dash. S3E07 - Is that Pinkie.png|Pinkie? S3E07_-_Animation_Error_Blank_Flank_Pinkie.png Pinkie_notices_Rainbow_Dash_S3E7.png Pinkie_about_to_cry_lq_S3E7.png|She remembers me... :') S3E07 - You Remember Me.png S3E07 - Pinkie Bear Hug.png S3E07 - How could I ever forget you.png S3E07 - We just wanted to make a Delivery.png S3E07 - Awesome Performance there RD.png|That was Awesome, RD! S3E07 - Disapproval of Lightning Dust.png|(Yeah right!) Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|"Awesome!??" S3E07 - You put my friends in danger you Nitwit.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png|"Yeah." S3E07 - Lightning Dust says 'Big Deal'.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png|"But they weren't, right." S3E07 - At least the clouds are all gone.png Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png|"With that tornado." S3E07 - Lightning thinks that everything is alright.png S3E07 - Appalled Cadets.png S3E07 - Lightning Dust gets Zero Approval.png S3E07 - We did great out there right.png Rainbow Dash you're kidding right S3E7.png|You're kidding...you're kidding right? Rainbow Dash a hoof bump S3E7.png|"A hoof bump." S3E07 - RD is NOT COOL with you.png|No hoof bump for you! S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_1.png|You're a loose cannon, and there's no place for you on the force! S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_2.png|I don't care if you're the best flyer in the world, your recklessness makes it all worthless! S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_3.png|You're a danger to everypony! Including yourself! Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression on Lightning Dust. S3E07 - RD Condemns Lightning 4.png|You should be ashamed of that! S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_the_wiseacre.png|Yeah. So? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable Lightning Dust shot. Rainbow Dash AND! S3E7.png|"AND!!" S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_1.png|You want to be the best. I get that. We all want to be the best too! S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_2.png|But you're totally going about it in the wrong way! S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_1.png|The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so! Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"After all!" S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_2.png|I'm the Team Leader and you're the Wing Pony! Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|On the receiving end of a cheap shot. S3E07_-_RD_Disappointed.png|Current Situation is Unfavorable. Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|"You're right, she did." Quitting and rejoining the Academy S3E07 - Entering Office.png|Spitfire in the Oval Office S3E07 - Office Interior.png S3E07_-_We're_already_Finished.png|Ma'am, those clouds have been busted so hard, even their ghosts got hit by proton packs. S3E07_-_You're_Done_with_Busting_Already.png|Done already? Spitfire explain S3E7.png|"Explain your methods!" S3E07_-_Lightning_used_a_Twister.png|Motherhugging tornado, ma'am. S3E07_-_That's_rather_Unconventional.png|Whoa. That's like nuking bunnies from orbit. S3E07_-_But_an_Efficient_Decision_nonetheless.png|Oh well, we're always aiming for great results. S3E07_-_RD_Strongly_Disagrees_with_Spitfire.png|"You're wrong, sir!" Rainbow Dash no disrespect S3E7.png|"No disrespect, ma'am." S3E07 - Contemplation.png Rainbow Dash being reckless S3E7.png|"And being reckless." S3E07_-_Spitfire_Listens_Closely.png|Spitfire listening to Rainbow Dash S3E07_-_I_will_not_stand_for_this.png Rainbow Dash want anypart S3E7.png|"Want any part." S3E07 - Spitfire Your Point.png S3E07 - Badge Turn-in.png S3E07 - I Quit.png|"I quit" S3E07 - Spitfire Surprised.png|*gasp* S3E07 - Walk Out.png S3E07 - Cold Realization.png|Oh my, what I've just done! Rainbow Dash no going back S3E7.png|There's no going back. S3E07_-_Preparing_to_Depart.png|"You did what!?" Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|"Being a Wonderbolt was your dream!" Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png|"Not anymore." Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." S3E07_-_A_Sad_Ending_for_RD.png S3E07_-_Hold_it_right_there.png|Now just a second! S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png|They are not amused. S3E07_-_I_didn't_excuse_you_to_leave.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_1.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_2.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_3.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_4.png Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png|Look at her face not at her hoof Rainbow Dash. S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_5.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_1.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_2.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2.png|I demote you for carelessness! Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Shocked beyond comprehension. Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png S3E07_-_What_Now_for_Lightning_Dust.png Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E7.png|Can Rainbow's expression be anymore vague? S3E07 - Promoted.png|You're a leader! S3E07 - RD Lead Pony.png Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png|Absorbing the news makes for a funny facial expression. Rainbow Dash receives the lead pony badge.png|Rainbow Dash is pleased with being given the lead pony badge S3E07_-_RD_Ecstatic_Reaction.png|"O my gosh, o my gosh, o my gosh!" Twilight perfect news S3E7.png|Hearing the perfect they always wanted to hear. S3E07_-_Happy_Ending.png S3E07_-_Issue_Resolved.png|So that's that. Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png|Someone is having Canterlot Voice classes with Luna... S3E07_-_New_Orders_Acknowledged.png|Yes, ma'am! S3E07_-_A_New_Beginning_as_Cadet_Leader.png|Attention, company! Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|We're ready when you are! S3E07_-_Into_the_Wild_Blue_Yonder.png|Move out! Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Wait! S3E07_-_You_didn't_get_to_open_this.png|Pinkie Pie ruining the ending. Miscellaneous GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy.png|GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy flying field.png Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 1).jpg|A portion of the original scripted ending to the episode Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 2).jpg|The other part Category:Season 3 episode galleries